fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerith Gainsborough
Aerith Gainsborough. She inherited that last name when she was kind of adopted by Elmyra Gainsborough. She wasn't really adopted though. Before her mother Ifalna died she asked Elmyra to take care of Aerith. So that is what she did. Aerith is 23, born on Feburay 7th. She works for AVALANCHE but also sells flowers from her flower garden. They only cost 1 Gil. She has a small family consisting of Ifalna her mother. Zack and Cloud who she treats like brothers, their son Denzel who is her nephew, and Elfe who is her sister. On May 27th, she asked young Arc if she could adopt him. He told her that he was hoping she would ask and said yes. Aerith is now the mother of Arc. She is currently dating Llyud a Aegyl from the world of Ivalice. She is also called Aeris. Though she hates that spelling of it. Her nicknames include, Aery, Flower, That Cetra. Aerith's Church In Final Fantasy VII you could see that church was pretty much a big ruin. In Advent Children Kadaj destroyed it ever further. Since then it has been vandalized and burnt down. With the help of her boyfriend Llyud it was rebuilt and now looks like a normal church. Only it has bedrooms and living space. Her spring is still there as well as her garden. Aerith's Flowers Aerith normally plants Lilies but now she has Roses in both white and red. She is also planting purple flowers and pretty pink ones given to her by Llyud. NEVER DAMAGE HER FLOWERS. That is a warning. You wont live very much longer if you do. Appearance Aerith normally wears a shin-length pink dress that buttons up with the front with a red bolero jacket. She wears brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. Her hair is usally drawn back in a thick plait with a large pink ribbon, that her friend Zack bought for her, tied around it; within the ribbon she also keeps a Materia orb that was given to her by her mother. This Materia is used to summon Holy. Her bangs are segmented and frame her face on the sides, and she has emerald green eyes. She now has a vast waredrobe. Most of the outfits are pink if not all of them. She always wears dresses and skirts and is hardly ever seen in pants. She sometimes wears her hair down but she always wears the pink ribbon. Headcanon Aerith is the last of the Cetra, an ancient race with powerful magical abilities. Because of her race Aerith is an independent, outgoing and kind young woman who displays an intuitive understanding of others at times, and is deeply in-tune with nature. Aerith is also upbeat and cheerful, and will often try to cheer people up. As she was raised in the slums, Aerith maintains that she can take care of herself, and is capable of fighting off Shinra troops, as well as demonstrating more subtle forms of savvy. When Aerith has made up her mind about doing something, she will not listen to anyone who tells her otherwise. Making her seem stubborn. She is only half Cetra. The only half of her is human which makes me think that her power isn't as strong as her mother Ifalnas. She can hear the planets cries but not as loudly, and she can speak to the spirits of her Cetra ansestors but at times she can't understand what they are saying. Around certain people Aerith can become childish. For example, Tseng has always treated her as a little girl who needs protection and therefor that is how she acts around him. Zack and Ifalna also get this side of her to show. Story As a child, Aerith was reluctant to accept her Cetra heritage, she later admits to Cloud she considers herself alone, as she is the only remaining Cetra. She tends to exhibit strange personality quirks at times, such as being afraid of the sky, and claiming she can “hear the wind calling her”. These traits may be influenced by her Cetra heritage allowing her to communicate with the Planet. Aerith was born to Ifalna and Professor Gast Faremis in Icicle Inn on February 7th, 1985, making her half-human and half-Cetra. When she was barely twenty days old Professor Hojo tracked Gast down, killed him, and captured Ifalna and Aerith. The two became subject to numerous experiments at the hands of Hojo and Shinra as they researched the Cetra. Seven years later, in 1992, Ifalna and Aerith escaped from the Shinra Headquarters, but Ifalna was greatly wounded and only made it as far as the train platform in the slums under Sector 7 before she collapsed. Elmyra was there to wait for her husband’s return from the Wutai War and before passing, Ifalna asked her to keep Aerith safe and so Elmyra brought Aerith home with her. For years Elmyra raised Aerith alone as her daughter in the slums of Sector 5. Shinra eventually relocated her, and Tseng of the Turks, who considered Aerith a friend, attempted to persuade her to join Shinra willingly instead of capturing her, but Aerith refused. At the time, the Wutai War was still waging and ate up most of Shinra’s resources, which meant that the Neo Midgar project - the project Shinra primarily wanted Aerith for - was put on hold. As Aerith grew she continued to hear the Planet speaking to her, and although she was reluctant to admit it, she was aware of her heritage as a Cetra and tried hard to keep it a secret. As she grew up, Aerith spent a great deal of time in the Sector 5 Church. Due to the Mako Reactors draining the life out of Midgar and the surrounding plains, normally little could grow in the area, but Aerith managed to cultivate a small flower patch out of the dirt under the church’s floorboards. In 0000, a fifteen-year-old Aerith first meets Zack Fair when he falls into her church from the Sector 5 Reactor. When he awakens, Zack at first mistakes being in heaven and Aerith as an angel, but Aerith quickly corrects him. As a repayment for saving him, Zack suggests a date, but Aerith brushes him off. All the same, she shows him around, and Zack buys Aerith her trademark pink hair ribbon. The two go to the park afterward, and Aerith tells Zack she is afraid of SOLDIER members, as they frighten her for being experiments who love to fight. Zack says he is from SOLDIER and she apologizes. To break the awkward silence, Aerith says his eyes are beautiful. Zack lets her have a closer look, and as they draw nearer, Aerith becomes aware of their close proximity and pushes him for teasing her. Zack comments that his Mako eyes are like the sky. Aerith smiles and says they are “not scary at all”. After this, Tseng calls Zack back to the Shinra Headquarters, but he promises Aerith she will see him again. Aerith and Zack continue to speak frequently over his cellphone and see each other for the next two years, and after Angeal’s death, Zack returns to the church and Aerith holds him as he cries. Zack suggests to Aerith that she sell flowers to make money, as flowers are rarely seen in Midgar and are a luxury item. Aerith is reluctant to sell flowers above the plate, as the open sky frightens her. Zack eventually constructs flower carts for her to sell from, and the two head out to the slums to sell flowers, although it does not go well. Aerith asks Zack for “a few tiny wishes”, and Zack has her write them down for him on a piece of paper. This is the last time the two would see each other, as later that day Zack is dispatched to Nibelheim with Sephiroth. In the years after Aerith eventually overcomes her fears and begins venturing above the plate to sell flowers. When Zack escapes Shinra custody years later, the final Angeal Copy who was left watching over Aerith when Zack left Midgar leaves behind a letter from Aerith as it fades. As Zack reads it he finds out Aerith has been doing well selling flowers in Midgar, and during the four years of his disappearance she has written Zack eighty-nine letters, though he never receives the rest of them. Tseng is in possession of the letters and sends the Turks to find Zack before the Shinra army so they can save him and deliver them, but the Turks ultimately fail. In the game’s ending Aerith is seen tending the flowers, then turning and looking towards the sky and clasping her hands. It is at this time, outside Midgar, that Zack is gunned down by Shinra forces. Although, in Final Fantasy VII, Aerith states she is unaware of Zack’s fate, it has been speculated that the last scenes in Crisis Core have retconned this to her sensing his demise. On December 9, 0007, Aerith meets Cloud as he flees from the bombing of the Sector 1 Reactor. Cloud warns her to get to safety without much discussion, and buys a flower from her. Later, after a failed attack on the Sector 5 Reactor, Cloud falls into the church and wakes up on the flower bed. Reno of the Turks comes to apprehend Aerith shortly after, and Aerith asks Cloud to become her bodyguard, offering him a date as payment. Cloud helps Aerith to escape and takes her home, but sneaks out during the night to return to Sector 7 alone. Aerith heads him off and Cloud agrees to bring her along. Taking a break in the playground, the pair see Tifa on a chocobo cart, and assume Don Corneo has kidnapped her. Through an idea of Aerith, she and a crossdressed Cloud infiltrate the Don’s mansion and try to rescue Tifa, who reveals she did not need rescuing in the first place, and was trying to get information on Shinra from the Don. Don Corneo tells them Shinra has learned where AVALANCHE’s base of operations is, and is planning to drop the plate covering the sector to destroy the entire area. The party’s attempts to stop Shinra fail, and Aerith is captured by Tseng while taking Barret’s daughter Marlene to safety. Cloud, Tifa and Barret attempt to rescue her from the Shinra Headquarters, but are eventually captured themselves. Aerith’s heritage is made known to them, and when Sephiroth attacks Shinra the group escapes and leaves Midgar to pursue him. Traveling with Cloud and his friends as they pursue Sephiroth, Aerith becomes increasingly close to them, and following a visit to Cosmo Canyon fully comes to terms with her powers and duties as the last Cetra. Eventually the party tracks Sephiroth to the Temple of the Ancients, and Aerith uses her innate powers to help decipher the temple’s mysteries and find the inner chamber. Here, Sephiroth reveals his plan to use the Black Materia to call Meteor, the ultimate Black Magic. The temple itself transforms into the Black Materia, but Sephiroth manipulates Cloud into giving it to him. When Aerith attempts to stop Cloud, he attacks her and passes out. While he is unconscious, Aerith contacts Cloud in a dream, and tells him that as the last Cetra only she can stop Sephiroth. When Cloud awakens, Tifa and Barret tell him Aerith is gone. Cloud follows the clues she had given him in the dream to the Forgotten Capital. In a temple underneath the city, the party finds Aerith praying on an altar. As Cloud approaches her Sephiroth attempts to take control of him to make him kill her, but Cloud is able to resist him. As Aerith finishes praying and lifts her head to see Cloud, Jenova projected as Sephiroth descends from the ceiling and impales her with the Masamune. Aerith collapses into Cloud’s arms as her hair ribbon unravels, her Materia bouncing off the altar into the water below. Enraged, Cloud turns on Sephiroth, who flees leaving behind Jenova∙LIFE to fight them. After Jenova is dispatched and the party pays their respects to Aerith, Cloud carries her to the pool of water in the center of the city and lays her body to rest beneath the water. Later in the game, it is revealed Aerith was praying for Holy, the ultimate White Magic that can defend against Meteor, called by the White Materia she wore in her hair. The party learns Aerith had succeeded in calling it just prior to her demise, but Sephiroth is blocking its power. After Sephiroth is defeated at the end of the game, Holy is able to move, but by this time Meteor has fallen too close and Holy’s energy is unfocused by its gravity. Within the Lifestream, Aerith commands it to emerge from the Planet and push Meteor back. This gives Holy the room and time it needs to fully focus its energy, and in January of 0008, Holy and the Lifestream destroy Meteor and save the Planet. Aerith’s role in the Lifestream fending off Meteor is expanded later, which depicts Aerith in the Lifestream immediately after her death helping to fight Sephiroth’s influence over it as well as consoling other dead characters from the game. When Holy fails to defeat Meteor, Aerith commands the Lifestream to push it back and help Holy destroy it. As Sephiroth avoids dissolution and spreads Geostigma using the Lifestream tainted with his memories, Aerith tries to help heal the spirits of the dead and contain the damage being done to the Lifestream. Despite the help of the spirits of other Cetra, those infected with Geostigma eventually begin to die faster than Aerith can heal their spirits, so she resolves to try and contact Cloud and stop the infection on the Planet itself. Aerith considers creating avatars similar to Sephiroth, however, she decides against this as she would rather meet Cloud as he remembers her. Aerith’s appearance is first hinted at when Cloud and Tifa collapse wounded in the flowers of her church - they later awaken healed. Aerith appears to Cloud in a vision as he rides to the Forgotten Capital to save the children of Edge from Kadaj. Standing behind him she questions his reasons for coming, and Cloud tells her he wants to be forgiven. When Aerith asks “by who?” Cloud turns to see her and the vision ends. When he loses his cellphone during his fight with Kadaj and his brothers, Aerith leaves a message on it as it descends into a pool of water, assuring Cloud she never blamed him for her death. During the battle against Bahamut SIN, Cloud is consumed by Bahamut’s attack, and in the midst of the fireball sees a vision of Aerith, who takes his outstretched hand and transfers enough energy to him for him to cut through Bahamut’s attack and destroy it. In the battle’s aftermath Cloud pursues Kadaj and his brothers on motorcycle, eventually confronting Kadaj in the Sector 5 church. Kadaj attacks Cloud with a blast of energy, destroying the flowerbed. Water full of energy from the Lifestream erupts in a geyser from the hole, healing Cloud of his Geostigma and sending Kadaj fleeing. Cloud follows him, and in their battle Kadaj absorbs Jenova’s cells to become Sephiroth himself. Sephiroth covers Midgar in the corrupted Lifestream under his control, and as Marlene and Denzel watch it descend over the city, she senses Aerith’s presence. When Cloud defeats Sephiroth once again and he is transformed back into Kadaj, Aerith calls down healing rain over the city, healing most of the inhabitants of Geostigma. Hearing Aerith’s voice and mistaking her to be his mother, Kadaj dissolves into the Lifestream. His brothers attack Cloud from behind, and the three are consumed in an explosion from the Materia in their arms. Floating in a void of white space, Cloud senses Aerith’s presence and also mistakes her as his mother. She and Zack joke over people calling her that, and tell Cloud his place isn’t with them yet. Cloud awakens in the water of the Sector 5 church, and the Moogle Girl tells him “she” said to wait there and he would be back. Using the water, Cloud heals Denzel and the remaining children and the group celebrates. As Cloud surveys his friends he sees Aerith speaking to children near the entrance of the church, then standing and walking to the light-filled doorway where Zack stands. Aerith turns and smiles assuring Cloud that “everything’s alright,” and she and Zack turn and walk into the light, Cloud smiling as they fade. During the ending credits, Aerith is shown standing among the fields of flowers as Cloud rides his motorcycle through the countryside. Aerith has now returned from the lifestream and is under the assumption that the planet is still in need of her. She reunited with Cloud and Zack who has returned from the life stream as well. Zack and Cloud are now married and have adopted Denzel. Aerith considers them all family. Aerith lives in her church now that has been fixed up to be suitable for living. Her spring is still there as well as a new flowerbed close by. Aerith was confronted by Elfe who asked her to join a remake of AVALANCHE. Aerith said yes. Category:Characters